Sonic Nations
by HetaliaForTheWin
Summary: Will feature mostly Sonic fan characters, 3 Hetalia fan characters, and Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Tails, the Nordics, the Allies, the Axis, Prussia's awesomeness, Greece, Canada, and Romano. RomanoxOC, IcelandxOC, HREIta, Fruk Giripan ( I thank that's Greece x Japan), Gratinum ( Green x Platinum who are my sonic OC's. ) DenNor, SuFin, RoChu, PruCan, AND MORE! Finished. Next soon.
1. A Beginning

** I ONLY OWN : ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

PLEASE ENJOY!

_**Green's POV **_

Today has been a long day. Lan and Lanna forced me to go to the park. And then Platinum made us... you know. Then, we started to plan our next date.

The day of the date, was really exciting. So we sat down to eat dinner. And then, people were staring. '' Do not stare at me! '' I growled lowly and they all looked away.

Anyways, the exciting part. At the end of the dinner, Platinum kneeled down. '' Will you marry me, Green? '' He asked, blushing as he held out the ring. '' Y-yes! '' I said. We payed and went home.

I knocked on the door. '' MOLLY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE. '' Platinum yelled. A drowsy female looked at me. '' Finally! I can go home. And Congratulations...? '' She said, looking at the ring on my finger. I nodded. '' Thanks. '' I mumbled, and went inside. The Shards Of Reality Scientists were next door, working on an experament. I called Jolt, Iris, Aaron, Sani, Jesse, Steel, Jay, and whoever else I could think of. Sani screamed pretty loudy when he heard, and an angry Jay was yelling in the background. Steel and Jesse were pretty proud. Jolt said she'd make a cake. Iris squealed. Aaron said that he was proud of me, like Steel and Jesse.

So, when I finally got to sleep, I was awoken by a flash of light. '' Screw the SORS. '' I mumbled.

The time was two months later. Puking. Cravings. Mood Swings. Affection. Doctor. Pregnancy test. Four kids - Wait FOUR? I almost fainted.

Then, when we got home, we saw two people looking into the window. '' Ve~! We have to ask somebody where we are. '' said a gray cat with brunette hair. '' No, Italia. We can't. We have to make sure zhey are home first. '' said the other one, a gray dog with blonde hair. '' Hey! '' I growl. '' What the HELL do you two think you are doing at MY house? '' I try to be careful. '' Green! Go inside! '' Platinum said sternly. '' Fine. '' I felt tears coming to my eyes for some reason and ran inside. I went to my bedroom and started crying. '' I hate my life! I hate it! HATE IT! '' I cried into my pillow. Of course Platinum was right there. I used to do this all the time when I was younger. My twin, Iris, and I were given away. Our foster parents were the only people who cared about us there, besides the two of us. At the age of twelve, I met Platinum, and we instantly became best friends. He constantly was at my house, trying to cheer my up. Then we met my sister Jolt, and her boyfriend, Aaron. He treated my horriblly at first. But then Jolt told Aaron our story. He became pretty nice. After that, I became pretty cold to people I didn't know. I suffered a lot of bullying when I was young, because I couldn't control my powers and everybody else could. I was easily angered and ended up almost KILLING somebody. My teacher helped me through everything I was going through. I loved that teacher. But, she passed on after a car crash.

I really don't know what got into me. I just don't know. I feel like an idiot.

Platinum did end up cheering me up, though. And I quickly took a nap, while Platinum went to tell Lanna and Lan about their four future siblings.


	2. New People at 2:00 in The Morning!

** I ONLY OWN : ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

_**Platinum's POV**_

I told Lan and Lanna about their new siblings. Lan almost popped the question, but i said '' Do NOT ask. '' and he shut up.

I told those odd people Green had yelled at that they were in the Energy Kingdom. The cat had freaked out. The dog sighed. '' Sorry about him. If you could, can you find us a place to stay? '' I nodded. Green had many open houses in the Kingdom. I signed them up on the form after they introduced themselves. The dog was named Ludwig and the cat Feliciano. Feliciano kept calling Ludwig ' Doitsu '. Oh well. I don't care. I decided to go watch ' The Adventures of Miona and Lina '. It was the WHOLE family's favorite show. Then, people knocked on the door when I was asleep and I woke up. '' Screw your faces! '' I mumbled as I opened the door. '' I looked at the people at the door and screamed. '' GREEN! GET DOWN HERE! AND BRING THE CAMERA. '' He came down the stairs with the camera and burst out laughing. '' OH MY GOD. SILVER! WHY DID YOU BRING BROWNIE IN THAT... I HATE MY FACE SHIRT? '' He took a picture. and went upstairs. Brownie looked annoyed from thestart. '' It was a joke. '' Silver said. Oh, let me introduce you to Silver and Brownie. Silver is a hedgehog from the future. He came to live here after defeating Iblis. Silver has psychokenizis ( i know it's spelled wrong. DEAL WITH IT! ) Brownie is from the PAST. She came here as a recarnation, but she remembers her entire first life. She owns a Chao instead of a power.

After they went home, I went to make dinner since Green was asleep. Green is probably better at energy based foods, but I'm pretty good as well. My best type of foods are the fish ones. At times we will make a mixed dish. I did just that. I brought Green dinner in bed. Lan and Lanna ate their food happily. Then, we all went to bed. After falling asleep I woke up to a groan. I blinked. Green wasn't in bed. The time was 2:00... in the MORNING?

Then I heard a door open. '' Go away. I'm TRYING to - Oh hey. You people need something? '' I peeked down the stairs. Green was trying his best to not wake me up. '' Hai. We need a house here. Oh, ret us introduce ourserves. I am Kiku Honda. Preased to meet you. '' said a black haired cat with brown eyes. His fur was yellow.

The next one spoke up. '' Ni hao! I'm Yao Wang! It is very nice to meet you. '' This guy was a red panda. He had a very dark brown hair color. I couldn't see his eyes from here.

'' Hey, dude! Theres a silver dude on the stairs. Oh by the way, I'm Alfred F. Jones. THE HERO! '' said the last one. He was a blonde haired fox with grey fur. He had glasses and blue eyes as well. Mumbling, I growled. '' You're no fun! '' I nodded to Green who immedietly got the recorder. He would post it on Energy Videos.

I went into our room and grabbed a costume changer. It would change my clothes when I needed to do so. I went downstairs to where the others were and started my song.

After I finished my song, I went back to bed after introducing myself.

Green had given them a house near Feliciano and Ludwig's ( as they requested. )


	3. Enter Narrator Cat!

**HetaliaForTheWin : We got our first two reviews! Thank you Bearvalley3365 for the reviews of both of our chapters!**

**bearvalley3365:I think this story is interesting.  
bearvalley3365:This story is getting pretty good,keep up the good work**

**Green : HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HFTW : ( This is what I'm typing for myself now. ) : We also have some new characters : Ina, Lila, and Narrator Cat! ( Yes, Narrator Cat is her name. )**

**Chapter 3 : Enter Narrator Cat **

_**Sani's POV**_

Assassination. Thats what I do for a living. I hunt down victims and kill them. Lately, I've been feeling down on myself. And why the HELL is there a cat staring at me through the window?

I open the window and growl. '' Relax. I'm the new narrator for ' Hi-Hi Omi! '

I did my best awesome face. '' Mother ****er, I'm awesome! I don't watch that. ''

The cat sighed. '' Fine. Narrator Cat, AWAY! ''

'' What the hell? '' I stood up. Time to finish my Mission.

_**Green's POV**_

Groaning, I turned the TV off. I got up. '' Lanna! '' I heard Platinum '' Don't open the door unless you know who they are! ''

I got up, went to the door. '' Yes...? '' my eyes narrowed. More new people? Did it have something to do with the Shards of Reality Scientists' experiments?

One of them looked like the grey cat, except he had darker hair and a curl on the oppisite side of his head.

The other one was a girl. Purple hedgehog with blonde hair.

'' Energy Kingdom? '' the cat asked.

The female blinked. '' Um... Could we... buy a house? '' I nodded. '' Sure, sure. LANNA!? DID YOU TAKE MY BOOK AGAIN? '' I screamed. '' Oh, there it is! '' They bought the house and left.

Italy's ( North Italy ) POV.

We finally got settled in. I decided to make pasta to share with our neighbors.

First, I went to a little red house. A green and red wolf answered. '' Ciao! I'm new here! Would you like some pasta? '' I said.

The wolf looked at his knife and smirked. '' Assassination '' he said in a odd voice. He took out a knife and ran to another wolf. '' Target spotted. '' he attacked a robber at the nearby bank. He then licked the blood off his knife. '' Master is home! '' He said '' Sorry. I can't take any! Name's Sani! Stop by later! '' So i went to a house with lightning bolts on it. '' Hello. '' said a cute girl hedgehog with purple hair and yellow fur. '' Ciao , pretty lady! Wanna go out tonight? ''

Just then, A slate blue hedgehog and a purple hedgehog came out. '' Mama! '' said the purple one. '' Sharron heard somebody flirting with you! '' the slate blue one said. Waving a white flag, i went home. '' I'm never doing that again! Hey look, it's fratello and his girlfriend! ''


	4. New Children!

**HFTW : Hi everybdy! I will be adding a 7 month time skip! However, nobody else had come yet! **

**Lanna : HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HTFW : Good little boy.**

**Chapter Four : New Children!**

_**GREEN'S POV.**_

I was sitting down, playing a board game called. ' Capture the Enemy '. Lanna and Lan were outside, so I was playing with Platinum. We weren't really playing, though. We were chatting about the four kids that were coming soon. Getting up, I went to the bathroom.

''Scr- Screw you! '' I said, grasping the closet door. Panicing, I then felt... ' you know what '.

'' Plat-! '' I was cut off by another wave of pain.

Platinum came rushing in, phone in hand.

- TIMESKIP! -

_**Platinum's POV**_

I was about to cry. Running around the waiting room was the exact thing I was doing. '' It's... all... '' i started to cry. '' my fault! '' I was basically on the range of fainting.

I heard the Alfred dude's voice.

'' I'm the hero! '' is what I heard.

'' You are so immature, America. '' I heard Yao's voice.

'' Now, I'm hearing things! Wait... is this a message? Daddy?! Mommy?! '' I said.

I ran out of the waiting room. I peeked my head in the door. I sighed. '' No...! Mommy! Daddy! This wasn't a message! '' I growled. It seems that Kiku heard me. '' Run like your hair blows in the wind, Platinum! '' I ran back to the hospital. Of course, I was being followed. And then, the doctors nodded to the door JUST as they came in. Squealing softly, I went in. Of course, they spied on my personal life, like I did theirs.

'' I'm... very... happy. '' I said, blushing madly.

Suddenly, his orange stripes turned black and his hair and fur turned darker. Then, his eyes turned all white and glowed. He floated up. '' Hehe. You're going to pay... '' he said.

'' Dark... form...! '' I screamed. Pushing passed Alfred, I ran. And they all followed.

'' I'm sorry! I'm sorry! '' I squealed. '' I didn't know it was going to happen! ''

Alfred, who finally had learned his power, screamed loudly. '' San... ni... '' I spoke softly, then me and Green both passed out.

**HFTW : Oh no! Also, the 2P characters will be main characters in this and others in the series. ( Yes, I am making this a series. The second story will be called ' Sonic Nations : To Earth! The Pathway is Born ' )**

**Canada : Wi-will I get noticed? **

**HFTW : Yes you will.**


	5. The Truth

**HetaliaForTheWin : Today, we will be meeting new countries and Green and Platinum's four new children! Also, we will learning the truth about somebody's parents.**

**Sani : HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. By the way, somebody will have to do something to save a dead person. **

**Chapter 5 : The Truth**

_**Platinum's POV**_

'' Am... I... dead? '' i spoke softly. '' No, my little precious baby. '' I heard a female voice say. '' Mommy... '' I squeaked. She hugged me. '' You know, only Green knows about us being yours parents. The rest of the people know me as the first leader of Darkness of Queen Melody, Queen Shina. '' I nodded. '' You have to tell them. I know they will understand. I can see the future. Also, have you been practicing the ' Bond Of Love '? '' she asked. '' Yes... '' I squeaked. '' Good. You will need it today. Now wake up. ''. she said and I woke up from being unconcious.

'' I... have something... to tell you... '' I said. '' Queen Shina... is my... mother. ''

Iris nodded. '' I knew it! '' Jolt looked at me. '' She was exucted after having you! '' she exclaimed. '' I know. Jay and Molly had taken care of my though. And I'm not like her! Well, her OLD self '' I growled. I turned to Green. I heard sniffles. '' He... isn't breathing... '' Iris and Jolt said, looking down. I squeaked. '' This... is what she meant! '' I whispered. '' Two in a love bond, one loves the other, vice versa! One is dead, heal them now! This is my love, and my destiny! '' I whispered then kissed him on the lips. Slowly, the hedgewolf woke up. Blinking, the others looked surprised. '' Secret spell. '' I said. They nodded. Green slowly walked over to me, and cried. Hard. '' I'm sorry! '' he cried. Tears were coming from my eyes as well. '' I know, I know. ''

So, I got a good look at my children. one female, three male. One was grey with green stripes and blond hair. We named him Nature. The next one was green and had gray stripes and we named him Shard. The last male was all grey and we named him Metal. The female looked like the first one, except with longer hair. We named her Belle.

Sani stood up. '' I declare we celebrate this awesomeness with drinks! '' Everybody nodded. '' After we're all home, of course. '' Green narrowed his eyes.

Alfred glanced at Ludwig. '' He sounds like your brother, doesn't he? '' he whispered.

Ludwing pointed at Sani. '' Him? That guy does remind me of my bruder. '' Alfred nodded.

_**TIME SKIP TO GETTING READY TO LEAVE!**_

_**Green's POV**_

We were just about to leave, when the doorbell rang just as we were about to leave. '' Yes...? '' I growled. Then, I gasped. '' Привет '' said a tall yellow fox. He had lavender eyes and a blondish-silverish hair I think. '' There are houses open here, da? I am Ivan Braginski. '' I nodded.

After signing him up, I yelled '' Thanks Molly! Now let's all go drink! '' and ran out the door, Platinum trailing behind.


	6. Dancing Cause I Can!

HetaliaForTheWin : Hello! Just a little note taht the 2p Hetalia characters and Holy Roman Empire ( as an adult of course! ) will be in this story. Today, we will be guided by a Hetalia character that isn't in Energy Village yet! Also, the characters will probably be out of character.

Argentina : **HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. **

_**CHAPTER 6 : Dancing Because I Can!**_

_**Finland's POV!**_

So, we were just having a Nordics Only party. Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Well... it usually is. Today we were all gathered at Sweden's and my house. ( I actually came to accept the fact that he thought of me as his wife. ) Then, right when we were about to start, a flash of white appeared. When I could see again, I wasn't at home. It was dark outside, though.

'' Su-san! '' I called. '' Maybe I should start a fire. '' I said. I saw an axe near me. I grabbed it and chopped a tree down. At the same moment I chopped, I heard a VERY loud scream. Then, I noticed my hands were green. I had a cat tail as well. '' Huh? '' I squeaked. Then, I heard a voice. '' Hey you! ' '' Me? '' i asked. '' Yes you! You realize you could of hurt the Energy King! '' said the voice. '' What? '' I said, confused. '' You must be working for the Darkness of Queen Melody! '' I gasped. '' Su-san might be there! '' I squeaked. Then, the person came out of the darkness and into the light. '' I'm sorry. You must be new here and may not have know the rules. My name is Platinum. You must be lost. Come, I will take you to my home. '' he said and took me out of the woods, into the light.

When I was in the light, I could make out that there was a hedgehog there. '' You okay, Greenie? '' Platinum said. '' I... guess... '' said the hedgehog. '' Anyways... my name is Green. Please... don't chop any wood. It hurts me. '' he said softly. Then, I heard Norway's voice. '' Big Brother. '' he said. Then, Iceland's voice. '' I'm not saying it. ''

'' I want to be called Big Bro, too! '' I ran off in the direction I heard them.

_**GREEN'S POV**_

I got up. '' All better. '' I said and ran after the cat.

When I caught up to him, I noticed he was with three other people. A dark gray cat with light gray hair, another dark gray cat with a light blonde hair, and a red wolf with blonde hair.

'' Hey, where's Su-san? '' asked the green cat.

'' How should I know? Norway was bothering me about the big brother thing again.'' said the light gray haired one.

'' What the hell kind of name is that? '' I said. They heard me, of course, and turned to see me. '' One, two, three! '' I said. '' This is my land and we shall play a game... '' I said, smiling insanely. Oh crap. Insanity was coming back. If you don't know what Insanity is, he's my insane form. we look exactly the same, except her has red eyes and stripes. Both turned red and I floated up. '' I like games... '' I said.

Then, I turned normal. '' Nope, nope, nope! Lanna, Lan, Nature, Shard, Metal, and Belle cannot know! '' I wailed. The Norway dude stared. Blondie looked at me strangely. Grey just looked plain angry. Lastly, Green Cat dude just looked around.

'' Ehehe... '' I squeaked. '' Iris, Jolt, Platinum, all of the ELEMENT SUPER SYSTEM, and my children. If I die, I will miss all of you. '' I sat down. '' Energy King. Green. If you kill me, my kingdom will kill you next. '' I growled. Blondie took out a beer. '' Oh wow! ''I squeaked. '' I need one of those! '' Blondie looked at me. '' Here you go then! '' he passed me one. '' Thanks, come by my house and by a house later! I'll be asleep by then, so talk to Platinum! '' I said, opened my drink and drank it. I ran as fast as I could.

I had a bunch of the beer. So when I got to Platinum, I was drunk.


	7. Awesome Bros and Cookie that Makes You T

**HetaliaForTheWin : And we are back! **

**Prussia : ****HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS NOR DOES SHE OWN THE AWESOME ME. **

**HFTW : Cool story bro. Don't tell it again. **

_**Chapter 7 Awesome Bros and Cookie that Makes You Tell Secrets!**_

_**Green's POV**_

I was in bed when the new people came. Of course, I woke up to the sound of a party downstairs. I got dressed and went down. I screamed. '' WHAT DID YOU DO!? '' I growled.

Platinum smirked. '' Welcoming party.

Growling, I unleashed my claws. Suddenly, Insanity was coming back. '' Wanna play a game? '' I narrowed my eyes as I searched the room. Everybody lookedat me, horrified. Even the Ivan dude looked at me oddly. Minus Tino, Matthias, Lukas, and Emil ( Green Cat dude, Blondie, Norway dude, and Gray cat dude. ) basically everybodywas looking at me oddly.

Eyes narrowed, I took my Secret Cookie. '' You know what this means? You all have to tell a secret. '' I said casually.

Sani shouted his out first. '' I lied to this person named Narrator Cat! ''

All the new people's eyes looked horrified as Sani covered his mouth. '' Ugh! Screw the Cookie! ''

Then, in unison, the new people shouted out '' We are the nations of Earth! '' and covered the mouths. I turned normal and feel from the air at that moment. The cookie broke so nobody else had to tell a secret.

I squeaked. '' I'm so pathetic! '' I yelled, and ran outside, grabbing my bags for our next vaction on the way.

I ended up in a forest, hiding. '' I can't... breathe.. '' I said softly. Somebody was hugging me.

It was Fern the Cat. She had been a good friend of mine for years, but she moved away two years ago. '' Fern... '' I said, tears escaping my eyes. '' I'm sorry I left you. '' she said.

'' Platinum probabbly hates me now! '' I wailed.

_**PLATINUM'S POV**_

'' Platinum probabbly hates me now! '' I heard Green's voice. '' It's okay. It's okay. You will be safe with me... '' I heard a female's voice. Was that... his long time friend Fern? Yes, I know her voice. I peered at them. I saw Fern trying to kiss a crying Green. Green didn't know how to react. '' No... '' I whispered. '' I don't hate you. This is all a missunderstanding. ''

Apparently he heard me. '' Hmmph. Like I would believe you. '' he muttered.

Sighing i turned away. '' Fine. I'll go. Far away. Lan, Lanna, Nature, Metal, Belle, and Shard would be better off, I guess. '' I looked at my chest, waiting to basically lose it. My heart would probobly explode in one second.

'' Wait, what? '' I heard him say. '' I wasn't saying it to you! I was saying it to Fern! '' he sighed. Of course, my heart had already exploded.

'' Wha! Nooooo! '' I heard my precious hedgewolf say.


	8. Onwards! To a New Life!

**HFTW :There is another timeskip. It has been one year since Green left the Energy Kingdom. Jolt, Iris, and everybody else is still living there. He doesn't want to return because he fears Platinum will haunt him. But is Platinum really dead? ( nobody else has come if you don't count Sweden, who has been found! ) **

**Sealand : ****: HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. She also doesn't take credit for the song used!**

**HFTW : Where the heck did you come from? Anyways on with the story!**

_**Chapter 8 : Onwards! To a New Life!**_

_**Green's POV.**_

Heartache. That is all I feel. It was my fault. I have been hiding in a forest. I had my twin friends, Aria and Alisa, with me. Of course, they were just sticks. With a sigh, I plopped down in my bed. '' I wish I couldbe somewhere else. '' I said softly, eyes almost in tears. I heard a bush rustle. '' Mm... Is my hot rock here yet? '' I said drowsily. A grey and green stripe peeked out from the bush. '' Papa! He's here! '' I heard somebody's voice I recognized. '' Mm, Nature... '' I said quietly. Glowing, I opened my eyes.'' Wishes come true... '' I said. Just then, the familiar grasp of my sweetie's hand and my son's hand filled me.'' Mm...'' I said quietly. Opening my eyes, I screamed. '' It wasn't a dream! '' I squeaked. I looked at my body. '' Wait, where's my quills? My arms and face are all tan! '' I screamed. '' Wait, I'm a human? '' I had seen humans before when I was with Chris. '' Plati... Nature... '' I squeaked.

Platinum's warmth filled me. '' What... happened...'' said another familiar voice. I opened my eyes. It looked like the Alfred dude. '' Wha? '' I squeaked. I twisted my hand, and nothing happened. '' What the HELL! '' I growled. Eyes narrowed, I pinched myself. '' It isn't a dream at all! '' I screamed. As I ran around screaming like an idiot, Platinum looked around.

'' Hmm. It seems my magic won't work anymore... '' he said, dissapointed. Suddenly, a person with blonde hair, green eyes and bushy eyebrows walked up to him.

'' You need anything? '' Platinum asked, confused. '' Because if you don't, I would like to calm my ' friend ' down '' he decided not to tell anybody I was his wife.

'' No, I'm good! '' I said casually. '' Now how do I use it now... '' I narrowed my eyes.

Eyebrows dude looked at me. '' I have a question for you. What are you doing here? ''

I squeaked. '' Natu! '' I looked around for my son. '' Oh no! Oh dear Energy! Where is he? '' I shrieked. Platinum pointed. '' Oh. '' I said. '' Anyways, why we are here... I DON'T FRIKIN KNOW! '' Eyes narrowed, I turned my head. He looked at me strange. '' You have a name, don't you? Please tell me it. '' I narrowed my eyes '' You must be planning something. You must be undercover for Queen Melody. Well, I guess I could tell you my name... Eh, It's Green. Green... Alo...mest. '' I had trouble with the last name part.

Platinum looked at me, a smile on his face.

'' Platinum D. Wolter. '' He said finally.

I heard a new voice. '' Oh my, what a beautiful woman! ''

I looked to where the voice came from. I could sense Iris's energy. '' Get your fat a** away from sister! '' I screamed at him.

Next, Jolt opened her eyes and yawned. '' Ah... nice electricity... Lovely. Aaron! I need a power sorce! ''

I had to cast her a glare. '' What do you mean by ' Power Sorce? ' '' said Eyebrows.

I paled, as did the rest of us. '' JOLT! YOU IDIOT! YOU BLEW THE ENERGY KINGDOMS COVER!'' I growled.

Jolt ignored me, moving twords the source. '' Plati, shall we? '' I said, grabbing his hand. '' Yep! Too bad Sani, Jay and Jesse aren't awake yet! Oh well, hopefully the won't mind very much ''

At the exact same time, we yelled '' ESS! ELEMNTAL! TO PROTECT OUR WORLD AND THE KINGDOM OF NATURE! LET'S GO! '' and we transformed. We landed on the ground.

'' Ready? '' Platinum asked

I nodded. '' Wind of Magic! '' I screeched. At the same time, Platinum said '' Wave of Magic. '' then the magical tsunami occured. It almost worked. Nothing happened but the water and wind dissapearing.

I screamed in pain. Pain. Was it the reaction to the transformation? '' Now I wish Akari was here! ''

And I fell into Platinum's arms. '' I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone... So while you're here in my arms... Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young! '' he sang.


	9. The Return of Chris! The Future on Earth

**HFTW : Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Sonic Nations! Here is a message from one of our reviewers**

**bearvalley3365:I really enjoy this story, but listen to the news i'm about to  
tell you carefully, SOAP is trying to shut down fan faction & if they win  
there will be no more stories & all of the fan characters including mine of  
Noah Raymond Thompson a male panda bear, Spencer Timothy Ricardo a male  
gorilla, & his lovely bride to be Cindy Rose Morgan a tiger/ wolf / gorilla  
hybrid which by the way i created by myself not copyrighted will be gone  
forever. Can you please help spread the word about SOAP & stop the bill from  
passing?**

**Inuyasha : ****HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HFTW : YOU'RE IN THE WRONG BOOK, INUYASHA! YOU'RE IN ' Sonic Nations : To Earth! The Pathway is Born ' Anyways, let's begin.**

_**CHAPTER 9 : The Return Of Chris! The Future in Earth!**_

_**Green's POV. **_

I finally got my powers back after I reversed the transformation! '' Whoo! '' I cried. Eyesbrows raised one of his eyebrows.

'' Maybe now I can read the new Sailor Moon that Chris said was coming out! '' I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard _HIS _voice.'' Chris?'' I tilted my head, landing on the ground.

'' Green? '' I heard him say. He looked at me. '' Hey, it's been a while! '' I said. He looked at me, confused. '' You're not a hedgewolf anymore. '' he said. '' I don't know how it happened. Platinum, get your a** over here. '' I screeched. Platinum sighed. '' Yes, my love. '' he snickered happily. Eyebrows looked at me. '' What the bloody hell is a hedgewolf?! ''

'' Long story short. Dimension switch. We're from Mobious. My real name's Platinum D. Wolf. '' Platinum narrowed his eyes. '' We're part of the Elemental Super System, that tries to get back Melody, who once was a very sweet girl. She is now the evil leader of Darkness Of Queen Melody. She was possesed. ''

Sani woke up. '' My awesome fur! It's gone! I look awesome! '' he called. Silver haired person with red eyes and bird comes up. '' Not as awesome as zhe AWESOME me. ''

Sani stared. '' No way! I'm the most awesome assasian on Mobious! ''

Bird guy's turn to stare.

'' Oh, I'm gonna kill you, bro!'' I screeched at him. Eyes narrowed, I grabbed my knife. Eyes started glowing white and my orange part of my hair turned black.

'' Let's go bro. '' I said, in my dark, mysterious, dark form voice.

Sani looked uncomfortable.'' Uh...'' he said '' I'm gonna say, no. Wait... does he even know? No, he had left before I could tell him. Hey guess what? '' I suddenly turned normal. '' Did you bring pizza? '' I squealed.

_**SANI'S POV**_

'' Nope. It has something to do with me and Jay. '' I had given up on calling him Master. He kept getting annoyed. Green looked at my stomache. I nodded, and he fell over on the ground. '' This is why we never will do that again. '' said the now awake , I turned to look at bird boy.

'' Now who's better now? '' hands on hips I turned away. '' Hey Chris! Got any more Soul Eater or something at your house? ''

Bird guy looked at me strangly. '' Oh vell! Zhe awesome me is better tzhan you anyday! ''

'' Name's Sani, bro. Nice to meet you. We can be awesome together! '' I stuck out my hand and he shook it. '' Vell, I guess I can't use all my awesomeness myself! You wanna get a beer? By the way, I'm Gilbet. ''

Nodding, we walked away, Green sneaking behind. I noticed him. He was smiling pretty big. '' Finally! I can taste this beer again! ''

Afterwords, Green got pretty drunk and we had to leave. We literaly DRAGGED him out of the place. '' Vhat is wrong with him? '' Gilbert asked. '' He LOVES this stuff. Whenever he gets the chance and he's not having Platinum's children, he goes and gets some. Basically, he get's drunk REALLY easily. '' I explained.


	10. Introductions and Truths

**HTFW : Hola! I'm back! And today we are introducing Jesse!**

**Kiyoki : HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HFTW : And you are?**

**Kiyoki : Haiti. **

**HFTW : Oh! Now I remember. We'll also be meeting Haiti today! On We Go! OH AND BY THE WAY. WHEN SANI DRANK LAST CHAPTER, IT DIDN'T AFFECT THE CHILD. HE'S MAGICAL.**

_**Chapter 10 : Introductions and Secrets.**_

_**Green's POV**_

'' Ha! I won! '' I said, happily. Platinum and I were playing a board game. Platinum snickered. '' Might not be so sure of that!'' he quickly closed his eyes and a blade came into view. '' Okay! You win!'' I screeched and it disappeared.

Basically, we all were at Chris's house. Jolt, Aaron, Iris, Sani, Eyebrows, Gilbert, '' Pretty Lady ' dude, Jesse, Nature, Belle, Metal, Lan, Lanna, Shard, Jay, Silver, Brownie, and everybody else.

'' Sani! '' I yelled. Sani was about 9 months along, he had told me. '' Ugh... what. '' he said.'' You need help there? '' I asked.

'' N-no! '' he said quickly. '' I picked up the blanket. '' Dude. Seriously! You need to TELL somebody about this! '' I screeched. Then, I started to panic. '' Oh! Now I know why! I'm stupid! STUPID! STUPID! '' I started to hit my head on the wall.

Poor Sani was sitting there uncomfortably. '' Yea. Cool. I'm just gonna yell for HELP! '' he screamed his lungs out. People came out. Jay looked like he was about to bang his head on the wall as well.

_**- TIMSKIP! -**_

_**Sani's POV**_

I looked at my new child. He had green and dark blue hair. He also inherited jay's pink eyes. '' Wataru. That will be his name. '' I said, before falling asleep.

_**Iris's POV**_

Wataru was very cute. Sani had finally woken up. I sighed. '' I wish Jesse and I could have one, too! '' I said. Jesse probablly heard me and blushed. '' You sure about that? '' he asked. '' Yep! ''

_**-Time skip 4 months. -**_

I wasn't excpecting it to happen our FIRST try. Heh. Oh well. Jesse fainted anyways.

A new girl name Kiyoki had came to live with Chriss aswell. Why the eyesbrows man, guy who said he liked me man, and Gilbert stayed, I don't know.


	11. Cutting The Chains! Sani and Jay's break

**HFTW : Okay! Our reviewer seems to have NOT read the message last chapter THAT I put in HER/HIS words. So, I will tell it again. SOPA IS TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICITON! STOP THE BILL FROM PASSING! Thank you. **

**Italy : Ve~! ****HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HFTW : On with the show! **

_**Chapter 11 : Cutting the Chains! Sani and Jay's break-up? **_

_**Green's POV**_

Sniffiling. All I heard was sniffiling. And, boy, was it ANNOYING! It sounded like Jay.

'' Jay? You okay there? '' I asked. '' No! Go away!'' came the reply. '' You realize this is my bed. '' I said. '' Now tell me what's wrong. ''

_**SANI'S POV**_

I can't believe what I had done. I cut my chains. They were the symbol that I had found love in my master. I was out on the steets now. Holding my gun, I tried to calm down.

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

_ I was upset. Really. Jay was outside. I don't know why I did it. I jumped out of the window, grabbed a chainsaw, and cut the chains. '' We're done. '' I said, before turning away._

_ '' What did I do? '' Jay said. '' Ignore me. '' I said, and walked out of the yard, and to the park._

_**- End Flashback -**_

Sitting at the park, I decided I was losing it. I lost it. I felt my face heating up. Finally, I calmed down.

_**GREEN'S POV**_

'' He was pretty upset around that time, ya know. '' I said. Platinum had also came in.

'' You have to watch out for them! '' he growled. '' Luckily, there is a way to rebond you. ''


	12. Hot Cocoa and Snowfall

**HFTW : LISTEN! IF YOU ARE NOT GOINBG TO SAY ANYTHING NICE ABOUT THE STORY ( or anything that has NOTHING to do with it. )**

**Wataru : ****HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS.**

**HFTW : And, action! ( THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A NIGHTMARE THAT SANI HAD! PLUS, THEY AGE QUICKER IN THE SONCI WORLD, BUT THEY AGE NORMALLY IN THE HUMAN WORLD! )**

_**CHAPTER 12 : Hot Cocoa and Snowfall**_

_**SANI'S POV**_

Gasping, I woke up. '' Woah! It's already 10:30 am! '' I exclaimed.

I had learned everybody who was staying at the house's name. Eyebrows was named Arthur, I-Love-Iris man was Francis, then came the people that had moved into the Energy Kingdom before this happened. Pasta guy was Feliciano, then there was Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, Lovino, Kiku, Yao, Maria, Lukas, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Matthias, and cookie? Wait, cookie? I must be pretty hungry! I went downstairs and got a cookie. Wataru tugged on my sleeve.

'' Mama! the boys, Belle, and Lanna won't share! '' he wailed. I went to the group of children. '' Share or I will kill you! '' I growled. Then, the quadruplets and Lan startred crying. Lanna called ''Mama! Uncle Sani said he would kill us if we didn't share! ''

_**Green's POV**_

_ Why now! _I thought. I was just in the middle of a test. Pregnancy symtoms again.

So I finished the test, set it down so I could wait, and punched Sani in the nose so hard it was bleeding. _Posative. _I thought. '' Goddammit!'' I growled through gritted teeth. Platinum was still asleep so I snuck downstairs. Of course, he had awoken. '' Green. '' he mumbled. '' What, you dumbass! '' I growled.

Platinum apologized. '' Sorry. I know you took the test. I'm pretty sure it's posative because of what you said. ''

I nodded. '' Better make the best of it. '' Chris came into te room. '' I believe the kids should start going to school here. ''

Platinum looked shocked. '' They do need to learn. '' I said.

'' Good. I already signed then up. They start tommorow. '' Chris nodded.

_**-timeskip, Belle's POV.-**_

I was going to start 1st grade today! Metal and Shard got fake names. Me and Nature's names were fine. Metal became Meiyer and Shard became Shariah.

I couldn't wait!


	13. Back to the Kingdom!

**HFTW : A notice : I DO NOT TAKE FAN CHARACTER REQUESTS. I'm sorry, I really don't like using other's characters. Also, Holy Rome's great return. ( and no, he is not Germany. )**

Belle : **HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. **

**HFTW : Leza go!**

_**CHAPTER 13 : Back to the Kingdom!**_

_**Lan's POV**_

_ 3rd Grade is boring. Lanna seems to like it, though. I can't wait to get home. Miss Maria always made me cookies AND Mr. Feliciano makes Pasta. I like them both! I think my senses are tingling! Somebody is following me! _I thought. '' Tabbitha! '' I growled. She was always bullying me. Lanna is also bullying me. She had been hanging out with her.

I whistled. '' This is sooooo annoying. '' I mumbled. '' Maybe Riku wants - Oh wait, he isn't here. '' I sighed. I felt somebody touch my love circle. I screamed. '' Oh my god! '' I gasped. I growled, turning to Tabbitha.'' You are... DEAD! '' I growled, darkness taking over me. Laughing my evil laugh, I took out my sword. '' Lan! Stop it! '' I heard Lanna call. '' Oh no! I gotta tell Mama! ''

_**- timeskip -**_

I was being held back by my mom. I suddenly turned normal. '' Mommy! '' I squeaked. Tabbitha looked at me strangely. I suddenly felt something weird. Then, we were back in the palace. '' Riku is here! Riku! RIKUUUU! '' I called. I was back to my normal self. Then, I sensed something. '' SHE'S here? '' I growled at Tabbitha. She looked scared to death. Suddenly, the yellow wolf with brown hair came in. '' Lan-san! '' He gasped. '' Riku! '' I screamed. '' OMG! THIS BULLY CAME HERE! SHE ALSO TOUCHED MY LOVE CIRCLE! '' I wailed. Riku narrowed his eyes Tabbitha. '' Is that true, Bully-San? ''

Tabbitha looked confused. '' What? I don't bully you because I don't like you. I do it because I like-like you! ''

**Sorry it was so short! I couldn't think of anything else! Don't worry, HRE will come soon!**


	14. Love Stars

**Canada : HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. **

**HFTW : WHAT THE?! A FLOATING POLAR BEAR!**

**Wataru : ****HetaliaForTheWin ONLY owns ****ARGENTINA, URUGUAY, GUATEMALA, THE ESS, DARKNESS OF QUEEN MELODY, JOLT, IRIS, AARON, CARMON, BROWNIE, FERN, MOONALIA, MOLLY, AND SHARDS OF REALITY SCIENTISTS. **

**Also, maybe a little fluff or something. I don't do sex scenes, though.**

_**Chapter 14 : Love Stars**_

_**Green's POV**_

'' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED! '' yelled Arthur. I yawned slightly. '' I need to have a talk with the SORS. '' I got up off the couch. Platinum followed me.

When we entered the lab, I screamed as a ray of shadows hit us. I blinked slightly. Platinum had blocked it. He looked like a dark form! I gasped. '' Hello Green. '' He smirked.

I was about to scream loudly, when Alison came out. '' Sorry! Our experaments are acting up!'' She smiled slightly. Amila came out next. '' OH MY GOD! It's the good for nothing asshole who stole my Green! ''

Platinum growled. '' He wants _ME_, not _YOU _'' I blushed slightly as he put his face near mine. My face flushed a depper red as he licked it. '' Plati, stop! '' I stuttered.

He didn't listen. He grabbed my hand and lead me back to the castle, where he threw me on the couch. '' Go somewhere else! '' He growled, and everybody ran to the kitchen.

I let him take my clothes off. I sighed softly as he placed a kiss on my lips...

_**Lan's PO**_

I gasped slightly as Riku brushed past me. Of course I liked him. Riku was my best friend. Of course he wouldn't like me the same way.

Of course I didn't want to watch my parents have a little fun. I wanted _to do it with Riku!_

I sighed slightly as I flopped in a chair. I was an Immortal, like my parents. An immortal are people who live forever for a special reason.

My father because he is the Gaurdian of Magic and my Mother is the Gaurdian of Heart and the Energy King. I am the Gaurdian of Emotion and the Energy Prince. Riku was an immortal as well. He was the Gaurdian of Freedom.

Anyways, back to reality. Riku had sat next to me. I looked at my feet. '' Lan-san? '' he asked. I ignored him, flicking my ear. I then noticed my father was normal again and everybody was back out in the living room. I got up and ran into my room.

Turning on my computer, I flicked my ear once again. I heard a knoc. '' Go the heck away! '' I growled. I quickly grabbed a pan, and ran outside of the house. I ran as far as I could, to the Local Park.

'' Find your happy place... '' I said. I felt my heart beat faster.


End file.
